I'm Taken
by PotterIsMyPatronus
Summary: I think I might be gay. Or bi. But I'm not totally sure. And I don't know what to do!" Ron blinked for a few moments in stunned silence, as did Harry and Hermione. Hermione was the first to speak. "…Oh. That explains a lot, actually," she said. Written for ReillyJade's ExclamationPoint!Challenge. Enjoy!


**This was written for ReillyJade's ExclamationPoint!Challenge. It contains mild slash, no smut or anything. Questioning!Neville**

* * *

Neville sat down at the Gryffindor table and put his head in his hands, which put him in such a position that he appeared to be having a staring contest with a golden plate. Now, Hogwarts may have been a school of magic, and therefore one would assume almost everything is possible, but it isn't an everyday occurrence to see a fellow student gazing so intently at a piece of tableware. However, if it had to be anyone, if would be Neville. That's what the rest of the school said.

Neville didn't look up when Harry, Ron and Hermione joined the table. Neville could almost feel the trio's confused eyes on the crown of his head, but he still didn't look up.

"Neville, are you okay?" asked Hermione, making a noise that seemed to Neville like the muffled bang of leather books on more leather books.

"I don't know," Neville mumbled, risking a glance at the famous Trio.

Harry was not that weedy, bespectacled little boy anymore. His shoulders had broadened, he'd filled out in that lean yet toned way only a first-class Seeker could have and his voice had deepened to a rich baritone. He had his hair spiked around his attractive face with his angry green eyes shining like dancing fire and his scar clear, slightly to the left and slashing down his tanned skin like a thin lightning bolt. Okay, he wasn't just attractive, he was gorgeous, but Neville didn't want to admit that to himself.

Ron was… Ron. His orangey-red hair was wild in a bedhead and his blue eyes were fogged up with sleep and bemusement, probably caused by Neville. He was at least an inch taller than Harry, but not as toned. He was like a human runner bean. With ginger hair.

Hermione clutched a thick, leather-bound book to her chest. Her brown hair was bushy, as usual, reached just below her shoulders and was just a shade or two lighter than her wide, kind eyes. Her whole appearance fit directly in the pigeon-hole for the 'nice, smart, bookish girl' role. And she was, in truth, extremely pretty, and she didn't splat makeup on her face to make it that way.

"If I tell you, will you hate me?" whispered Neville, now gaining the courage to sit back and accept defeat from the unbeatable golden dish.

"Of course not!" Harry assured him, his perfect voice ringing.

Neville flushed bright crimson, cleared his throat and gushed out in a rush of garbled syllables, "I think I might be gay. Or bi. But I'm not totally sure. And I don't know what to do!"

Ron blinked for a few moments in stunned silence, as did Harry and Hermione. Hermione was the first to speak.

"…Oh. That explains a lot, actually," she said.

"So, what should I do?" Neville asked.

Hermione put her book onto the table with a bang that made the closest group – about fifteen metres down the table – start. "It's obvious, isn't it? You have to kiss a boy, and then kiss a girl, and see which you prefer."

Neville started fidgeting. "But who?"

"Well, if you want I can be the girl—"

"Hey!" Ron yelled.

"—but you need to know that we're just friends, okay? And, um…"

"I'll do it," Harry told them. "But like Hermione said, you need to understand that we're just friends. But besides, I'm gay anyway, so I guess I'd be the best choice."

Neville swallowed so hard that his Adams' Apple bobbed on his throat. He did not want Harry James Potter to kiss him; he might not be able to stop. He just would have to pretend he was kissing Zabini. Or Millicent Bulstrode. Yeah, that would work.

"Wait, wait. You're gay?" Ron asked, sounding horrified.

"He told us weeks ago, Ronald," Hermione sighed, shoving the mammoth book into her bag, which was without a doubt bewitched with an Undetectable Extension Charm.

Ron made a little sound and tipped a mound of sausage onto his plate, which he was not engaging in a staring contest.

"Room of Requirement, then?" Harry got up and gestured to the door of the Great Hall. Neville, Ron and Hermione nodded, before rushing out of it.

Harry paced the corridor of the Room of Requirement thrice before the black door appeared, a safe place for Neville to 'experiment.' Harry grinned, nodded and pushed the door open to reveal a room that was almost identical to the Gryffindor Common room, except the common room would never be this empty. It was sort of creepy, actually.

Neville rushed over to the red sofa and sat on it. "Who first?" he mumbled.

Ron and Harry laughed at how odd this sounded coming from his lips, but Hermione smiled and said, "Whoever you want. Shall I go first?"

Neville nodded like a bashful little child, before standing up and taking Hermione by the waist. It felt so strange, but Hermione was so dainty under his hands it felt so easy to just lean forward and press his lips to hers. His lips tingled, and it was really rather pleasurable, feeling this sweet girl smile and correspond under his hesitant hands. He didn't know where to put them, so he left one on her waist and cupped one in her hair, to pull her lips deeper onto his.

When they pulled back, Hermione smiled kindly up at Neville. "Was that nice?"

Neville grinned and nodded, ignoring Ron's disgruntled noise. Then, he turned to Harry, who had crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

"You ready for this, Longbottom?" said Harry, a smirk playing at one corner of his soft-looking lips.

Neville could feel the blush creeping slowly across his face. His hands hovered over Harry's waist, which seemed untouchable.

Harry rolled his eyes. "If you're that scared to kiss a guy, then you might not be gay."

It wasn't all guys in general, just him. However, Neville summoned from within himself the courage that had helped him slice of the head of Voldemort's snake, and pressed an urgent kiss onto Harry's mouth.

Harry was shock still for one heated moment, but during this time Neville ravished his mouth with all the affection he could muster. Kissing Hermione was peaceful and enjoyable, but this was pure heat and euphoria.

It all ended it a fleeting beat, though, as Harry pulled back with a gasp. His eyes widened, understanding. "I'm taken."

Neville smiled sadly. "Malfoy."

"But I think you're gay."

"I do too," said Neville.


End file.
